Position sensors are typically positioned externally with respect to the actuator being monitored. The external location of the position sensor can require the use of stronger, and expensive, rare earth magnet materials due to relatively large air gaps between the position sensor and the magnet material triggering the sensor. A piston actuator with external position sensor can be subject to seal failure due to magnetic contamination.
It would be desirable to provide an internal sensor to reduce a packaging footprint of the actuator. It would be desirable to decrease an air gap between the position sensor and the magnet triggering the position sensor. It would be desirable to replace rare earth magnets with less expensive materials. It would be desirable to increase a gap between the piston bore and magnet to reduce a risk of seal failure due to magnetic contamination.